Truth Drops
by Kam'Suu
Summary: Inspiré du prompt de la Swan Queen Week: Truth Serum (OS)


Bonjour! Je ne passe pas souvent ici, encore moins pour écrire de la Swan Queen mais la semaine SQ de tumblr m'a donné une petite idée (et puis qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ne pas avoir à réviser pour le bac!) Je n'écrirai pas sur tous les prompts donnés tous les jours, simplement pour celui-là parce que je l'ai trouvé plutôt sympas, bien que les autres soient géniaux aussi.

Je ne garantis pas du tout le résultat, la qualité de l'expression ou encore le respect des personnages car c'est mon tout premier SQ donc si vous voulez me donner votre avis c'est avec grand plaisir, qu'il soit positif ou négatif (évitez juste les "c de la merde lol ptdr xd" en anonyme parce que c'est juste méchant et blessant)

* * *

**Truth Serum**

La forêt était déserte, encore humide suite à l'averse qui s'était abattue sur la petite ville de Storybrooke quelques heures plus tôt. L'automne était toujours pluvieux dans le Maine. Mais qu'importait le temps, la magie n'attendait pas. Emma brava donc le froid, les rafales de vent qui secouaient les arbres en un brouhaha dérangeant et rejoint Regina dans son caveau familial pour leur leçon hebdomadaire. Elle regrettait déjà le confort et la chaleur de sa petite voiture allemande. Peu importe les remarques que son ancienne rivale pouvait lui faire à propos de ce qu'elle qualifiait de '_tas de ferrailles jaune prêt à rendre l'âme_', elle ne s'en séparerait pour rien au monde.

« Vous êtes en retard. » Lui fit remarquer la reine déchue sans même prendre le temps de la saluer. Elles n'étaient plus ennemies, mais le chemin qui les mènerait à une relation amicale était encore long et plein d'embûches.

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Regina. Belle journée pour être une garce, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit Emma en ignorant la remarque de son interlocutrice. Elle n'était en aucun cas venue pour se disputer avec la mère adoptive de son fils mais la fin de sa phrase était sortie sans qu'elle n'ait pu la retenir.

« Il faut vraiment que je pense à vous apprendre à vous déplacer instantanément. » Souffla celle-ci en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle ne se formalisa pas de l'insulte contenue dans les paroles de Swan.

« Comme transplaner ? » Les visage de la blonde s'illumina.

« On n'est pas dans un roman de JK Rowling, mademoiselle Swan. » Lança Regina qui n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à plaisanter durant cette leçon.

« Il vous arrive de rire, de vous retirez le balais que vous avez dans les fesses ? » S'exclama la sauveuse sans pouvoir se retenir. Elle avait certes pensé à de nombreuses reprises cette interrogation mais ne s'était jamais permise de la dire à haute voix. Sa fin était proche.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » S'offusqua la reine en commençant à sentir l'irritation monter. Tout d'abord Emma se permettait d'arriver dix minutes plus tard et par ce biais la faire attendre, -seule entourée de tous ces objets qui lui rappelaient la forêt enchantée et ces années passées enfermée dans son sombre château,- et par dessus tout, elle osait l'insulter de la sorte ?

« Je ne suis pas désolée. C'est sorti tout seul. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » Tenta la blonde en plaçant ses mains devant elle d'une façon défensive. Elle aurait réellement souhaité s'excuser, même si elle n'était pas vraiment désolée, mais son cerveau et ses cordes vocales en avaient décidé autrement.

« Écoutez-moi bien, _Emma _» Commença Regina en appuyant sur ce prénom qu'elle ne prononçait qu'à d'infimes occasions. « Je ne suis pas venue pour perdre mon temps. Si vous avez décidé d'être encore plus idiote qu'habituellement, je vous conseille vivement de sortir rapidement d'ici avant que je ne commence sérieusement à m'emporter et que je... »

« Taisez-vous. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas ma faute ! » La coupa Emma. En y repensant, sans doute aurait-elle dû éviter, la réaction de celle qui était surnommée _La méchante Reine_ ne se fit pas attendre. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son interlocutrice reprit immédiatement la parole. « J'ai perdu mon filtre cerveau bouche naturel. »

« Quel filtre cerveau bouche ? » Lança la brune de façon rhétorique. « Depuis quand vous vous retenez de dire ou faire ce que vous voulez ? »

« Si vous saviez tout ce que je me retiens de vous dire. » Pouffa nerveusement la sauveuse. Fichu problème de tact.

« Oh, dîtes-moi, je suis curieuse ! » Sourit la mairesse.

Si Regina devait supporter cet élan de sincérité, elle n'allait pas se priver de l'occasion de s'en amuser, voire même se trouver une nouvelle raison d'en vouloir à la progéniture de ses ennemis. Son attitude chevaleresque l'énervait autant qu'elle l'attirait. Lorsqu'elle la voyait entrer dans son champ de vision avec son insupportable blouson de cuir, elle ressentait immédiatement le besoin de l'étriper et à la fois de lui arracher cette ignoble veste rouge, ses tee-shirts sous lesquels elle trouvait approprié de ne rien porter et ses pantalons bien trop moulants qui étaient trop petits de deux tailles. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas selon la reine. Ses sentiments oscillaient entre le désir et une haine mêlée à de la jalousie.

Emma avait réussi à acquérir, en l'espace d'un an, ce qu'elle avait tenté d'obtenir toute sa vie. L'amour de ses parents ainsi que de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, et le plus important dans tout cela, celui d'Henry. Sans parler de cet abruti de pirate qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Sa fin heureuse était toute écrite, tandis que Regina se retrouvait encore une fois seule. Robin était reparti avec Marianne un an plus tôt sans même lui lancer un regard, et cela était de la faute de cette satanée Swan à qui elle avait pardonné parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Ces Charmings étaient des plaies destinés à ruiner sa vie de génération en génération et ce depuis leur plus jeune âge. Neal avait déjà souillé son chemisier favori en rendant son repas fraîchement avalé dessus. Maudite famille.

« Parfois j'ai envie de vous étrangler parce que j'ai l'impression que vous êtes un monstre, comme là maintenant. Vous êtes diabolique et vous vous amusez du malheur des autres. Puis je me souviens que ce n'est qu'une façade. Vous êtes une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse mais personne ne le voit parce que vous, les personnages de contes de fée avez un esprit plus fermé qu'une cellule de prison super sécurisée. Et je m'y connais en prison. » Lâcha Emma d'une traite. « Maintenant faîtes-moi sortir, lancez-moi un sort pour que je me taise, je sais pas, agissez avant que je ne continue à dire tout ce que je pense et qu'on le regrette toutes les deux. »

Regina se contenta de la regarder bouche bée. Incapable de prononcer un seul mot, elle dévisagea la blonde en ne sachant comment réagir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ces confessions. Elle espérait au mieux des insultes, des paroles haineuses, mais pas cela.

« Vous n'allez pas m'arrêter, non ? Bien sûr que non. Je vous préviens ça va être gênant. » Souffla-t-elle face au mutisme de la reine. « Vous voyez c'est ce genre de trucs que vous faîtes qui m'énervent, vous vous tenez là comme une abrutie et vous ne faîtes rien, vous me torturez pour que je vous avoue que même si vous êtes chiante et têtue et froide et d'autres choses négatives mais je n'en trouve pas parce que je suis aveuglée par votre personne, vous êtes fabuleuse, et belle, tellement imparfaite que ça vous rend parfaite. Je sais que c'est ridicule mais je n'arrive pas à assumer que je puisse ressentir des sentiments pour vous. Pour une femme qui par dessus tout est ma grand-mère par alliance et qui se fiche de moi. Alors j'agis comme si vous m'énerviez, même si au fond, je voudrais qu'on soit une famille avec Henry. Tous les Trois. »

Ces aveux eurent l'effet d'une gifle pour la brune. Emma ne pouvait pas mentir, elle en était certaine. Elle avait sans doute respiré les effluves de la fiole de potion non-identifiée qui avait malencontreusement chuté sur le sol de son caveau quelques minutes avant son arrivée. Elle remercia toutes les divinités existantes de s'être immunisée contre ce sérum de vérité lorsqu'elle régnait sur la forêt enchantée. Rumpelstilskin était capable de tout, elle devait rester prudente. Les sourcils froncés, elle releva ses yeux bruns qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir baissé vers le visage baigné de larmes de la jeune blonde qui attendait désespérément une réaction de sa part.

« Emma... » Murmura-t-elle.

« Maintenant je vais partir. » Décida-t-elle. « Je vais vous laisser et on va oublier tout ça. Je n'ai rien dit, vous n'avez rien entendu et on se voit demain à la même heure. Je viendrai à l'heure cette fois. »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, passa la porte qui la séparait de l'air frais de Storybrooke, sans entendre Regina l'appeler. La pluie avait repris et trempait désormais les cheveux dorés de la sauveuse qui avançait sans prendre la peine de s'abriter jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, ses parents lui poseraient sans doute des questions afin de savoir pourquoi leur leçon s'était écourtée. Elle ne saurait pas leur mentir. Leur annoncer qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de plus profond que de l'amitié pour celle qui avait essayé de les tuer à de nombreuses reprises. Ils la renieraient, ou pire, tenteraient de la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Regina et que son véritable amour était ce maudit capitaine Crochet.

Elle voulait fuir, jouer les filles de l'air et tout plaquer. Si Henry n'avait pas été présent dans sa vie, elle aurait quitté cette ville ridicule et ne serait jamais revenue. Elle devait sans cesse être parfaite, être le héros. Elle n'en était pas un, elle n'était que elle, Emma Swan, chasseuse de têtes sans attache à New York. Seule Regina ne la traitait pas comme un être exceptionnel. Alors que tous les habitants avaient changé après qu'elle eut brisé le sort, la mairesse sans pitié était restée la même, égale à elle-même. Même Henry agissait différemment. Son seul point d'ancrage était la jolie brunette qu'elle avait appris à connaître et même à aimer.

Elle était pourtant certaine que cet amour impossible ne serait jamais réciproque mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureuse. Elle s'était rendu compte bien trop tard du début de sa chute, lorsqu'elle était déjà arrivée au fond du gouffre, incapable de se relever et sortir de ce trou noir qui l'aspirait elle et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à sa vie sentimentale. Et voilà que son cerveau avait décidé de tout révéler à Regina. Celle-ci ne voudrait sans doute plus lui adresser la parole. Le cygne redevenait le vilain petit canard.

« Votre tendance à fuir est exécrable et insupportable. » Que faisait-elle là ? Devait-elle l'humilier encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait elle-même ? Ne pouvait-elle pas rester dans son caveau ou son manoir ?

« Si vous êtes venue pour vous moquer, passez votre chemin. » Cracha Emma. Son plumage et sa stature royales avaient laissé place à des épaules affaissées et un visage fermé.

Perdue dans ses pensées durant son avancée dans la forêt pour rejoindre sa voiture, elle n'avait pas entendu la femme à qui elle avait avoué ses sentiments la suivre et monter sur le siège passager en prenant soin de claquer la porte pour faire savoir sa présence et emprisonner la blonde afin de discuter de cet aveu indépendant de sa volonté ce cette dernière.

« Du sérum de vérité s'est renversé dans le caveau, vous avez respiré les vapeurs qui s'en émanaient. » Expliqua Regina malgré le fait que la sauveuse ne lui ait pas demandé de détails sur son état. A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Vous pensez que ça m'intéresse ? » Lâcha-t-elle en se tournant pour la première vers son interlocutrice depuis son arrivée. Ses yeux rougis et gonflés et ses cheveux trempés rendait la scène bien plus pathétique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. « Si vous êtes venue que pour ça, vous pouvez repartir. »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour ça. » Souffla la mairesse avant de faire une pause pour réunir ses idées et les mettre en place pour retrouver la capacité de formuler une phrase correcte. Cela semblait tellement facile de lui faire part de son avis sur la question lorsqu'elle la suivait à travers le feuillage verdoyant des arbres.

« Pour quoi, alors ? » S'enquit Emma surprise.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça. Tout serait tellement plus simple avec du sérum de vérité, à vrai dire. » Dit nerveusement la brune avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Vous avez été la seule à croire en moi lorsque tout le monde doutait, jusqu'au moment où vous avez cessé. Puis recommencé et qu'ensuite vous avez ramené la femme de Robin du passé. Je vous ai haïe. Je vous haïssais parce que vous avez brisé ma seule chance d'être heureuse. D'être heureuse sans vous. Je vous hais encore parfois. Vous avez la capacité de m'attirer et me révulser. »

« Je... Je ne comprends pas. » Bafouilla la blonde. Lui faisait-elle une blague ?

« Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux tout à l'heure. Je ne peux pas vous promettre de vous prouver que je vous aime parce que je ne le savais pas moi-même. Je ne peux pas vous dire qu'on sera heureuses avec Henry et que tout sera rose parce que c'est impossible. Mais je voudrais qu'on essaye pour ne rien regretter. Il faut prendre le risque. Si vous le souhaitez, bien entendu, sinon je vous promets de ne plus parler de tout cela. » Conclut Regina en tentant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de retenir ses larmes en voyant celles d'Emma couler le long de ses joues rougies par ses sanglots et le froid qui régnait dans l'habitacle. Le vilain petit canard qu'elle était redevenue le temps de quelques minutes se réaffirmait et reprenait une apparence lumineuse.

« Non... Je veux dire... Oui, bien sûr... Je... Évidemment que je veux qu'on essaye quelque chose, je n'arrive simplement pas à me rendre compte que vous ne me repoussez pas ou menacez de me virer pour harcèlement... » Hésita la sauveuse en buttant sur plusieurs mots sans pouvoir cacher un sourire qui dévoilait ses dents blanches.

Et le cygne redevint majestueux.

_fin._


End file.
